


and the stars loved the storm

by caprinaen



Series: fire in your eyes, fire in your heart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, giftfic, miqo'te warrior of light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprinaen/pseuds/caprinaen
Summary: Elodie and Lyse, and a hard-earned, quiet moment between them.(Or: The Warrior of Light, and one of the rare times she's able to shed the title.)
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Series: fire in your eyes, fire in your heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842616
Kudos: 11





	and the stars loved the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieheart/gifts).



“Pardon my intrusion, but has anyone seen Elodie?”

Alphinaud’s question caused various members of the Ala Mhigan army to lift their collective heads. An Ananta swayed from side to side in mesmerizing movements. A grizzled Hyur grunted his answer—presumably, _no_.

“Haven’t seen her,” M’naago said, hefting a box up onto her shoulder. “Don’t tell me _another_ crisis just popped up.”

Alphinaud smiled wryly. “Nothing quite so dire. I was simply seeking her counsel on a matter.”

With a nod and a quick bow of thanks, Alphinaud continued on his way, dodging the busy folks of the Reach.

Where could the elusive bard be?

~***~

Lyse stretched her arms over her head, yawning so wide that her jaw ached. It wouldn’t be the first time she pulled an all-nighter and it wouldn’t be the last, but by the _gods_ did she just want to go to bed already. The paperwork and tasks and procedures that it took to run Rhalgr’s Reach seemed never-ending, and her brainpower was at its limit.

M’naago had noticed as much, sending her off to rest as soon as dawn broke.

Her private chambers were on the highest level of the Reach. An absolutely dizzying number of tunnels and paths twisted and wound their way through the stone valley, carved in by monks with their bare hands, or so the legends went. What had once been used as lodgings for the devout of Rhalgr had since been repurposed into housing for any and all individuals who called the Reach home. Due to the limited space, however, adventurers were not allowed to bed here.

 _Rather cold, isn’t it?_ Lyse mused as she climbed the final step of roughly hewn stairs. _Adventurers fought to_ save _this place._

Ah, well. That sort of thing could be sorted later. First, _sleep_.

The key had scarcely fit itself into the lock before a familiar voice garnered her attention.

“Lyse!”

Lyse turned just in time to be met by a catapulting hug from the Warrior of Light herself. Laughing, she steadied herself before Elodie sent them both to the floor in a disgraceful heap.

“Elodie! What are you doing here?”

Elodie’s ears pricked up as she stepped back, though she kept her arms snug around Lyse’s waist. “I had a moment to myself, and I noticed you weren’t in your usual spot, so…I thought we could spend some time together, if you fancied? Naago said you should be free.”

Was she still tired? Yes. Was she going to turn down the chance to keep her girlfriend company? Absolutely not.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?”

Lyse opened the door, allowing Elodie to step past her. The Miqo’te dragged her tail teasingly across Lyse’s knees as she passed and Lyse blinked. _Oh_. It was going to be one of _those_ visits.

It’d been a while since they—

The door was closed with urgency.

The room was beautifully adorned with all manner of fancy things befitting the leader of Rhalgr’s Reach that Lyse had never asked for yet had received anyway. Handwoven carpets and drapes, golden adornments that wrapped around her bed, a canopy with a white griffin emblazed across its center, desks and cabinets hauled from the Royal Palace, and a bowl filled with floating candles were all examples of gifts eagerly bestowed upon her by grateful Ala Mhigans. Instead of a proper window, there was a long, carved out portion of the wall, narrow and at about eye level, that offered a breathtaking view of the Reach from high above when the curtains were brushed aside. Lyse felt a bit guilty for her usual unorganized way of living, considering her room wouldn’t look out of place in the fanciest Ul’dahn inn.

Elodie, of course, paid this no mind. She dropped her bag right on a chair and skipped forward to throw herself onto the bed.

“I’m so _tired_ ,” she muffled into the blankets, kicking her sandals off and curling up.

Lyse stifled a laugh, removing her own shoes before joining her. “That makes two of us.”

Elodie peeked at her. “Are they running you ragged?”

“No—well, yes, but it’s not _that_ bad. I just completed an all-nighter, is all.” Lyse yawned again, stretching out on her back.

Elodie sat up. “Don’t let me disturb your rest? We can just sleep together, you know.”

A pause. Lyse looked at her, lips twitching.

“Not like that!” Elodie swatted her with a pillow, hastily grabbed from the front of the bed. “I mean _just_ sleeping. Unless you wanted to—”

Lyse closed her eyes. “Why not both?”

She could hear the head-tilting going on just through Elodie’s voice alone. “Both?”

She’d been way more tired than this in the past. Truth be told, it was her brain that was overloaded with patrols and delivery routes and schedules now, not so much that her body was giving up on the whole “movement” thing; at least, not just yet.

And so, Lyse jumped up and pinned Elodie to the bed. “Are _you_ too tired?” she teased.

She got her answer.

Elodie’s pale eyes—one blue, the other yellow—went _huge_ , big as moons, as she blushed so deeply that it showed up on her dusky skin. Her expression was caught somewhere between “ravish me now” and “I want to sink into the ground and die from embarrassment”.

It was cute.

And _really_ , unfairly, _seriously_ arousing.

Lyse felt heat prickle along her cheeks. When was the last time they’d shared a bed together?

She suddenly remembered she’d asked a question. Right. Had to get an answer to that.

“Well?” Lyse said, trying to hide how breathless she was.

Elodie looked away, ears twitching, tail thumping against the bed.

Lyse smiled. A kiss was placed against the Miqo’te’s shoulder, followed by a lazy series of light nibbles up her neck, along her cheek, and then against the soft edges of her ear. Said ear proceeded to flap rapidly.

“ _Lyse_ …”

“You don’t like to play fair, do you?”

She pressed more soft kisses to her shoulder and neck, teasing Elodie’s lips with her teeth, but never following through. Elodie was fidgeting now and Lyse was giggling.

Elodie’s ears flattened and she gazed off to the side.

Lyse stopped. “Is everything all right?”

“Y-Yes…I mean, you’re not doing anything wrong, it’s just…”

She sat up straighter, studying Elodie’s face. She was the Warrior of Light, the most powerful fighter in all of Eorzea. She’d stared down Nidhogg and shot him out of the sky with an arrow of light. She’d fought fist to blade with Zenos yae Galvus, battled the Ultima Weapon and a dozen different primals. What could she possibly be uncertain about?

“Hey…it’s just me.” Lyse kissed her cheek, nuzzling her. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Elodie pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, eyes hooded. “Mmm…I know…Promise not to laugh?”

“Of course. I promise.” Lyse blinked. Why would she laugh anyway?

Peeking at her, Elodie mumbled, “Can you be a little…rougher?”

“…Rougher?”

“You know…bite harder, hold me down a bit…” Her voice got quieter and quieter. “You’re so strong…”

…Huh. Was that all? Lyse smiled to hold back her chuckle. “Sure. _But_ you just may have to rile me up a bit first.”

Elodie’s smirk was visible from behind her hand. “Oh, that won’t be hard.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Lyse growled, playful as she dipped down to bite at the soft skin beneath Elodie’s chin. The Miqo’te squeaked!

“N-Nothing!” she laughed. Lyse snatched her wrists and held them at her sides as she started biting harder and harder, even using her teeth at one point to pull Elodie’s Ala Mhigan gown aside. Elodie made these quiet little sounds that sent shivers down Lyse’s back, and she was one hundred percent certain that it was intentional. She distracted Elodie with a fierce kiss, grabbing onto her fuzzy tail and yanking it a bit, careful not to make it painful— _just_ enough to jolt.

Elodie gasped into the kiss, and Lyse grabbed her chin, making their eyes meet.

“Like that?”

Elodie nodded dumbly, eyes wide again.

“Okay then…” Lyse took a moment to figure out what to do next, and Elodie decided now would be a great time to retaliate for the tail tug.

A soft, startled moan escaped her as Elodie pressed her knee between Lyse’s legs, wearing a devilish smile that showed off her cute little fangs. Lyse shook her head in disbelief.

“ _Really_?” she chuckled, deciding to go ahead and start playing _really_ dirty.

“Really!” Elodie echoed with a giggle.

Lyse pulled at those braids of Elodie’s as she pressed her hips down, preventing any movement from her lover; no arching, no fidgeting, no twitching. She meticulously pulled the braids apart until she could run her fingers through Elodie’s wild hair, scratching at her scalp every time she went back to the top of a strand to repeat the procedure. The grinding came next, careful and controlled as a monk form, and soon her teeth were pressing into Elodie’s collarbone, biting purple blossoms into that gray Keeper skin.

Elodie gasped and moaned and whimpered in all the right places. Lyse was starting to feel impatient herself…and she couldn’t _imagine_ what Elodie was going through, her breaths ragged, her tail spasming as if it’d transformed into a headless snake.

 _I guess no one else can say this,_ Lyse thought as she slipped her free hand down once Elodie’s cries became louder and more frantic. No one else could say they’d made the Warrior of Light come undone. It was a little exciting, in a strange and wonderful way. It made her smile to think that Elodie allowed herself to be so weak in her presence. Such trust.

It was time to repay that.

Her fingers teased along Elodie’s hips. Lyse had to lift herself up a bit, readjusting her position, trying not to blush too hard at the look of desperation Elodie was giving her.

“Lyse…It’s been _too long_ ,” she whined, and Lyse’s face ignited.

“I-I know,” she mumbled, blinking, trying to concentrate past the haze in her thoughts. She felt as if the Lady of Bliss had just struck her with a dose of that heady Ananta incense. Her hand went lower, slipped past Elodie’s shorts that weren’t shorts at all—she wondered what was beneath the glamour—and stroked once between Elodie’s legs.

She supposed it didn’t matter. The glamour. Because it was all coming off anyway.

“Ly- _Lyse_ ,” Elodie whined, and it came out a little broken, a little desperate. Lyse was feeling desperate herself. She wanted to hear even more of it.

She ran her finger up again…carefully. Slowly. It was torture, that much was evident from the way Elodie hissed and whined, from how hard she was gripping Lyse’s shoulders. She imagined little crescent moons being pressed into her skin from her nails, and then she’d be marked by the stars just like Elodie, just like those freckles across her cheeks…

She added another finger, breathing hard though she was not the one suffering, doing shallow and gentle thrusts. Elodie wriggled, gripping at her head at one point, biting her lip, and she looked like she _wanted_ to come apart, to break into a thousand pieces. She met every movement of Lyse’s, struggling to take her in _deeper_ , to have _more_ of her…

“ _Lyse_.” Her name was _growled_ this time. Lyse decided to take the cue.

She curved her fingers, pressed harder, faster, _much_ faster, in sharp little intervals that made Elodie’s hips buck and her breath leave her in constant gasps. Lyse closed her eyes, certain that her face was as red as her sister’s dress, as her old Scion vest, as the sky when the sun rose.

Elodie was grinding frantically now, nails raking across her back, finding the gaps in her dress so she could scratch up Lyse’s skin. Lyse didn’t know what to say, what to do, besides keep giving her what she wanted, besides going faster and faster until Elodie’s thrusts became erratic. She gripped Lyse’s shoulders once more, arching high, her voice a high keen.

She helped her ride it out there, at the end, when the storm broke and Elodie whimpered her pleasure into Lyse’s mouth. Lyse kissed her _hard_ , softening over time as her fingers slowed. She opened her eyes to see Elodie watching her, tired but satisfied, her tail thumping contently against the bed.

“L-Like that?” Lyse said, her teasing tone undermined by the flaming blush on her neck and face.

“Mmhmm,” Elodie purred, wrapping her arms around Lyse and pulling her down. Lyse laid there with her, reminded that, as the adrenaline faded, she was awfully tired…

“Should I get you later?” Elodie mumbled, but Lyse just shook her head, pulling Elodie closer.

“Let’s just…” she trailed off, already drifting asleep, utterly content to do so with her cheek on her girlfriend’s chest, her purr rumbling in her ears.

~***~

Maybe Lyse knew where Elodie was? He’d been told by an Ala Mhigan groundsman that Lyse had made her way to her chambers earlier that morning. It’d been a few bells since then, so perhaps he could check in and see if Lyse was awake—

Pausing outside the door, Alphinaud froze, listening to what he _swore_ had to be Lyse’s voice…

Alphinaud decided his timing was nowhere near as fortuitous as the Warrior of Light’s, and promptly marched off in the other direction. Consulting Elodie could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago for my darling's birthday, but has now been posted at her request. It stars her WoL, Elodie Faeliah, whom belongs to her.  
> You can find art she's done of Elodie and various other things [here at her Twitter](https://twitter.com/faerieko)!


End file.
